The Cheater
by Tridentwatch
Summary: Harry Potter cheats his way out of the Triwizard Tournament with the help of his innate cunningness and Slytherinish side! Dark!Harry Smart!Harry HarryDaphne R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Cheater

Summary: Harry Potter cheats his way out of the Triwizard Tournament with the help of his innate cunningness and Slytherinish side.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was sitting in the great hall with my two best friends Ron and Hermione. The crowd around me was really loud but they were excited because of the Triwizard tournament and all. I wasn't, not really, but I had a bad feeling about this, like some sort of impending doom. "Hey guys, do you-?"

"Shh," Hermoine snapped. "It's starting."

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts for the first time in a long time." The crowd clapped and roared. Dumbledore raised his hands and instantly they silenced.

"I just want to say to you all that today we will be picking our champions from the Goblet of Fire." He walked up to the table which held the goblet of fire and reached into the bowl of fire and pulled out a slip of paper. "The first champion of Drumstrang is Victor Krum!"

I clapped politely.

"The second champion, of Beuxbatons is Fluer Delacour!"

I clapped politely.

"And now for the Hogwarts champion…. It is… Cedric Diggory!"

I clapped politely.

"And now let us-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence. Uh oh, this wasn't good for me. "What the hell-" He exclaimed as a piece of paper shot out. He caught it midair and read it. "And the champion for Hogwarts is Harry-? Harry Potter?"

What the fuck? I was surprised alright. I knew something was not right here but I went to the little room where all the rest of the champions were without a word, ignoring the crowd's whispers. Fucking losers.

When we were all in the room, Dumbledore came forward and grabbed my shoulders with both of his arms. I was scared. "Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry?" he said.

I shook my head. "No I didn't."

"Okay I believe you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What the hell is this?" Kakaroff exclaimed as he strode into the room. "This is garbage, how can Hogwarts have two champions?"

"Yes, I am wondering that myself." Moody said as he stepped out of the darkness, his eye darting back and forth.

"What are you- are you – Do you dare to accuse me?"

"I am not accusing anyone… yet. But mark my words this is dark magic right here." Moody said and went out of the room.

"Right," Dumbledore said clearing his throat. "Now, I will have to look into this myself along with professor Snape but-"

"Wait!" I said. "I don't want to compete. Its ok, I quit."

"You can't do that, right Bartemius Crouch?"

"Right you are, against the rules and what not." Seriously where the hell were these people coming from? They just popped out of nowhere.

"No you don't understand what I am saying. I do not want to compete."

"But you have to my boy," Dumbledore said. "Sorry."

"I see, but since this is forced on me I can cheat right?"

"Nope, against the rules."

"What happens if I break the rules?"

"You get disqualified from the-" He must have noticed my smile. He cleared his throat. "You can't cheat."

"Okay," I said. "Can I go now Dumbledore?"

"Okay you may go."

I walked out of the room and went back to the table where Ron and Hermoine were still sitting. Everyone else had been carted off to their dorms. That was good.

"Hey guys, you will never believe-"

"Why didn't you put me in?" Ron asked.

I saw where this was going at once. Ron was jealous so I thought fast. "I think Snape put me in to get me killed or something." I said.

"That bastard!"

"I know so here's the plan. Since this was forced on me I can cheat my way out. And I'll get disqualified which means I won't have to compete anymore."

"Harry…." Hermoine said. "That's a smart idea actually. I'll see what I can do." She went to the library.

"Okay Ron, here's what I need you to do…" I leant in closer and whispered my plan to his ear in case there were any eavesdroppers. "You need to find out about the challenges that will come up okay?"

"Sure Harry." He said.

"Good man Ron." I said and walked out of the great hall.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the prefects bathroom, I need to relax. By the way what's the password?"

"Candysweets." Ron said then put a hand to his mouth. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Too late," I said. "Now see what you can do about… you know what."

"Will do Harry."

I took out the mauraders map to find the prefects bathroom and saw something strange: Moody was not in Hogwarts anymore. But for some reason there were two Bartemius Crouches! What the hell was going on?

Uh oh, I thought. This looks like a death eater trap. I better be careful because Crouch was pacing in Moody's office. That meant Moody was under disguise!

I continued on my way to the prefects bathroom and upon entering I was amazed at the size of it. I took a relaxing swim, and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up really early like I always do and headed down to breakfast. I met Hermoine on the way and we talked about last night.

"I don't know what's going on but I'll find out. And I'll get out of this tournament by cheating. I know Sirius will help me with that." I said and stuffed a bagel in my mouth. Then I went to the Quidditch Pitch to practice my flying skills. I had to stay in shape even if there was no Quidditch this year.

Today was Sunday so no classes. I practiced my flying all day, and in the evening went to the fireplace, dead tired. There were people in the common room, I wanted to talk to Sirius so I had to get rid of them some how because I didn't want to wait.

"Hey guys, get the hell out of this place!" I shouted and raised my wand. Then I started casting hexes and charms. I was very good at dueling so they cleared out immedietly a bit scared. Good.

I locked the doors to the staircases and conjured a large boulder in front of the Fat lady. Then I threw in some flue powder and whispered, "Grimauld Place." This was the address Sirius had given me last summer.

Sirius's head appeared. "Hi Harry how ya doing?"

"Good, I need help."

"What sort of help?"

"I got stuck in the Triwizard tournament and I need to get out. Can you give me some ways to cheat my way out?"

"Wow…" Sirius said. "Okay here's what you do. Ask everyone you can about the tasks up ahead and how to solve them. They will see you are cheating and will either help you in which case you will win 1000 galleons or call you out in which case you get disqualified. Either way win win."

"Thanks Sirius," I said and we talked some more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh hey guys wazzzupp!! I know I haven't updated in a while but what the hey, who gives a fuck. Anyways enjoy the new chapter niggas!11!!

Chapter Two: The Book of Dark Curses 

The first thing I had to do was get my hands on some veriteserum. How else would I get the teachers talking? Also I needed to learn an obliviating spell as well. As I walked to the library after an intense charms double class with the hufflepuffs, somebody bumped into me. It was Crabbe. His ugly monkey face glared at me and then without warning, he drew back his hand and punched me in the jaw, right in front of everybody passing by! I fell to the floor, my lip bleeding, with spots in front of my eyes. Drawing my wand, I cast the first thing on my mind, "Showajalis!" A purple wave of light left my wand, hitting Crabbe in the face as he was about to kick me. He screamed as his skin started boiling away and started running around like a headless chicken.

"Potter! Stop this nonsense at once!" hissed Snape as he glided into the hallway as if knowing where the commotion was before it happened... suspicious. I got up to my feet.

"Sir he attacked me, I was within my rights to use-" I started, about to explain my actions. Before I got the chance, Snape whipped out his wand and cast the counter curse on Crabbe's face.

"I don't care, Potter," he said, "Detention for a week for attacking a fellow student with a dark curse."

"But it's not even dark-"

"And sixty points off Gryffindor."

I seethed in anger, and turned away, walking briskly to the library. That was so unfair, Crabbe started it first. Snape had probably planned this whole thing out to aggravate me. I entered the dusty library, my jaw throbbing with pain. In my red hazed anger, I walked randomly, scouring the bookshelves for something... anything that could take my mind out of what happened. Picking a random book off the shelf I saw the title and gasped: "1001 Dark Curses for Any Situation by Marcus Devonhicupus." Eagerly flipping through the pages, I saw that the book showed how to cast and pronounce the spell, and the spell effects. It was conscice and easy to understand. And when I looked at the back cover there was a red label, marking it for the restricted section. Amazed by my find I eagerly took it to a table and began reading. I was at a back table behind the history shelf, so nobody could see me. I looked at the first spell: "Olvius" and read its effects. It shot out a beam of blue light that acted as a spear, and would drive a hole through the victim or object. Hmm... that might be pretty useful. It was a power spell, meaning it drained your energy rapidly, but it was also easy to cast.

I jabbed my wand at a wall, and gave it my best shot, "Olvius!" I hissed, not loudly so Pince the librarian wouldn't hear me. A pale blue light shot out of my wand and made a scorch mark in the white wall. I saw in the book that it should have been able to drive a hole into the wall... Hmm, I need more practice I suppose. But first I had to get this book out of the library. I conjured a book sack, and put it inside, and then I got up and confidently walked out. Pince didn't even look up or bat an eye. Perfect. Hurrying to my dorm, I got the book out and decided to skip the next two classes: Herbology and Potions.

I practiced the spells in the book and got to number thirty two, perfecting (well not exactly, kinda but I still need more practice) all the spells on my way. Still had a little less than a thousand to go too! Yes, If I learnt this book, I should be able to duel good in no time. I had visions of dueling Voldemort to a standstill and perhaps even beating him too. If I knew 1001 spells who could stand in my way!

The sky was darkening, and I was tired. I snatched a bottle of firewhiskey from Seamus's trunk and gulped it down, and then I took a hot shower and went to sleep.

I rose up in the morning to the sound of a rooster howling at the rising sun. It was probably six a.m. Hurriedly throwing off my blankets I went outside and began my morning run. I had to get fit if I wanted to win the triwizard tournament. A thousand galleons! I'd be able to buy a helluva lot of shit with that. I ran and jogged, out of breath but still going on strong around the lake. From six to eight, I ran. That was two hours. I hoped to do this everyday.

"Harry what are you doing?!" Hermione asked, as she ran over to me. "I saw you from the window," she explained.

"I'm training," I said, panting, sweat running down my face. "Wanna join me?"

She looked dubious. "I dunno, I mean-"

"Come on, Hermione, it will be fun," I said, grinning at her. She smiled back uncertainly, and then said, "Tomorrow? We have to go to class in fifteen minutes."

I nodded, and stopped my run. We headed up to Gryfindor Tower and made small talk along the way. "You don't really believe I put my name in there do you?" I asked her casually.

"Of course not. I know you Harry, you wouldn't do something like that."

"How's Ron taking it?"

"He's a bit jealous, but he's getting there," Hermione said, "Are you prepared for the first task? It's in less than a month you know."

"Yeah I think so," I said, shrugging. "DO you have any idea what it is?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's supposed to be a surprise so even if I did know I couldn't tell you."

"My life may be in danger," I said softly, "Don't you understand Hermione. You have to help me with this or I might die."

She looked heart broken. Perfect, I had her now. An ally.

After a shower I met her again in the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat. I grabbed a bagel and gorged it down and then we headed to DADA class. Ron met us on the way, and I said, "Ron, do you know what I'm facing against in the first task."

He nodded, smiling brightly, "Dragons Harry. Charlie's here, I saw him, and the only reason he would be here is if there were dragons around and..."

"Thanks Ron," I said, and we entered the DADA class. I noticed a slight shimmering in the air. My heart stopped as I realized: Invisibility cloak! Immediately I drew my wand and shouted a spell I learnt yesterday, my favorite one: "Hagtyshail!" A coil of red and gold light shot out of my wand. Moody leapt out behind his cloak and raised his wand making a defensive shield. I didn't stop my coil though. I watched as it sneaked its way past Moody's shield like a snake and then the coil hit Moody. The grizzled paranoid retired auror was thrown into the air, and when he fell he was stunned and tied up in ropes. I shivered with anticipation. I'd just taken out one of the most feared aurors in the world.

Then my heart sank as I heard a clapping noise coming from the back of the class. "Good one, Harry," said Moody. I whirled around to see the ex-auror walking toward me. I turned back and saw that the Moody I had captured was just a wooden doll disguised to look like the auror.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in wonder. That was some advanced magic for sure. Moody grinned, "I'll teach you later in the year," he said. "Twenty points to Gryfindor for quick thought and action. Harry demonstrated the most important lesson I can give you, constant vigilance. Always be on your guard, for it might save your life one day."

The class was great, Moody showed us the three unforgivables, and had us pair into partners to practice dueling. I really felt I could trust the ex-auror. He obviously knew what he was doing and he hated dark wizards. Yup, Moody was definitely safe to be around with.

After DADA we went straight to potions, which sucked. Snape looked angry to me, and as soon as I entered he snapped, "Potter, you haven't been to Detention."

"Sorry sir," I mumbled as I took my seat.

"That will be twenty points off Grufindor and another week of detention. Understood, Potter?"

"Yes sir," I said, nodding my head, as I wondered what would happen if I didn't go to ANY detention. I was the boy who lived and the champion of the triwizard tournament, what would they do suspend me or something? They wouldn't dare.

We made Enucticus Lafiris potion, which was basically a wicked potion that increased your speed tenfold. I stole a vial and put it in my backpack before I was leaving. I think it looked perfect, I mean it was supposed to be green but my green looked like yellow. Maybe I'd put it in Draco's pumpkin juice or something and see what happens.

As we left the classroom to have lunch I said to Hermione, "What should I do for the dragons? Do you have any ideas?" I twirled my wand between my fingers deep in thought.

"Hmm," She said, "I think we should go to the library and research dragons."

"Good idea," I said, "You do that, I'll go take a fly around the lake."

She glared daggers at me, as I grinned at her. On a weird impulse, I slapped her ass as I ran past her to Gryfindor tower and she yelped in surprise, her face turning red. I turned around, gave her a cheeky wink, and said the password to the Fat Lady. Once I was safe inside, my heart stopped going twenty thousand miles an hour as I comprehended what I did.

Oh. My. God.

I had just slapped Hermione on the ass. What was I thinking!

Well it was more of a pat, but what the fuck... I just did it, on impulse, didn't even think about it. It just happened. Ron wasn't around, he was eating in the Great Hall. Good, well hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. I'll just tell her I did it by accident if she presses the issue.

My face was totally red. As I went up the stairs, I heard whispers coming from Neville's dorm. Peeking inside, I saw Neville talking to a house elf. It looked like Dobby but it was a bit shorter, and more injured, and less happier. I let it be, and went to my trunk, pulled out my firebolt and went for a ride.

The wind rushed past my hair as I swooped around the lake, feeling the breeze, smelling the scent of the water. Falling down like a hawk, I skimmed the surface of the lake with my shoes. The cold water seeped into my socks. It didn't feel that good but who cares! Flying was so relaxing, so energizing. It took my mind off my troubles. I felt my mind clear of everything as I simply relaxed in the air and concentrated on flying on my broom. I did a loop the loop with it, and just flew and flew until I could barely see Hogwarts anymore. The castle was covered in fog.

I was floating over the lake when I saw a giant purple head reach up in the sky. My heart leapt. It was the squid. I took a closer look and saw that it had eight tenticles, writhing and swimming in the water. The squid looked happy, and I realized with a start that I was happy too. Despite my troubles, despite having a dark wizard put my name in a life threatening tournament and my detentions with Snape and me getting 80 points off Gryfindor in only two days and being weird with Hermione, I felt fucking good.

When I got back I was sweaty so I wiped myself with the same damp towel I had used this morning. Then I headed to transfiguration. McGonnagall glared at me, and hissed as I passed her toward my seat, "Don't lose any more points Mr. Potter."

I nodded, and sat next to Ron and Hermione. She looked uncomfortable around me. I leaned toward her and whispered, "I'm sorry, 'Mione." She smiled a bit but it looked forced. Then she turned paying attention to the teacher and wouldn't look at me even once.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"I-" Damn. What can I say. "So about the dragons," I whispered, "Do you have any ideas?"

Ron shrugged, "I guess you could just jinx them or something."

"No talking back there!" shouted McGonnagall, "Ten points off Gryfindor. I hope we can pay attention now?"

Neville glared at me, "We're going to lose the cup," he hissed.

McGonnagall continued with her lecture: "The best way to transfiguration expertise is through proper focus and vivid imagery. Today we're going to be learning how to change a pebble into a..."

I tuned her out as I flipped through the transifugration textbook, chapter seven: changing small objects into live objects. Quickly flipping through the section, I learnt the basics of what we had to do. Now I only had to practice. The teacher handed out pebbles and I pointed my wand at it and said, "Avares Noxim!" The pebble changed into a demented looking half bird half stone.

"Good first try Potter," McGonnagall said, "A point to Gryfindor."

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

000

I skipped out on astronomy and instead went for another fly around the lake. My stomach was gurgling with hunger, since I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner but I just didn't want to be in the Great hall with all the hufflepuffs glaring at me because of their precious Cedric being the champion and all that. So I flew laps around the lake and went over the forbidden forest. My heart jumped into my throat when I caught sight of a caged dragon. I hurriedly went back to the castle, so I wouldn't get caught cheating. I wanted to win after all. The tournament's first task was only a month away.

I didn't know what to do.

AN: Pairings is basically harry/ harem. That means harry fucks everything that moves (female that is).


	3. Chapter 3

The Cheater  
Chapter Three

I made my way downstairs at four in the morning, Hermione following in my wake. It took quite a while to convince her, from sending charmed paper planes to wake her up and come downstairs to talk to me, to convince her that the pat on the ass was just an accident and I was trying to reach for a butterbeer when I did it. She didn't believe me but she bought the excuse, because we are friends and all. "So anyways when I train I train hard, you know what I mean Hermione?"

"I'm not sure I follow," she said, dressed in a sexy outfit made for joggers. Probably high designer muggle clothes. Her parents are dentists after all and she probably had tons of good clothes, unlike me. I was wearing a baggy gray tee shirt and a pair of green shorts which reached my knees. I used a charm to tighten up the waist line, but overall I looked like a bum.

"Well I need to train for the tournement and not get killed, I figure my best bet is physical fitness. I can dodge like the wind, which will give me a huge advantage over my competitors and you are here to help me do that."

"First we run," I said when we reached outside, by the lake. "We run until we can't run anymore, until we are totally exhausted."

I was just making this up as I went along. I had taken a pepper up potion before we left, but Hermione didn't know that. I wanted to impress her after all, or else how was I supposed to see what knickers her parents bought her?

We started to run, it was quiet and relaxing and I settled into a slow pace. The pepper up potion left me bulging with energy and vitality while Hermione looked like she wanted to die, her face red and panting. But she tried to keep up to me anyways, maybe out of a sense of pride.

I know a few things about life, well, that and a few things about women too, or that is, whatever Sirius told me. He suggested I should get her tired from all the physical activity, then talk some romantic stuff to her and get a kiss. "It's easier than plucking an apple from a tree," Sirius proclaimed in our fire conversation last night.

So anyways we ran and ran, panting like horses and I got tired too. After an hour of running I was feeling pretty good and getting my second wind when Hermione said, "Okay I can't take this anymore. I"m too tired." She sighed and fell to the ground, sitting and watching the ripples on the lake. It was peaceful in the morning. I sat down beside her in the silence, just let the silence linger and let the beauty of the lake take her away. The only thing I could think of was her body, her sexy body with her beautiful curly hair running down her sweaty face and her skin tight designer clothes clinging to some very well developed regions of her body.

I put my arm on her shoulder, "Is this okay?" I asked her. She nodded and we sat a minute or two in silence for a little while, until I decided to make a move. But she got to me first, turning and asking, "Are you scared you are going to die in the tournement?"

It took me totally by surprise like a thunderbolt. I looked at her in confusion for a few moments and then chuckled to hide my nervousness. "Hermione, I've faced death before, haven't I?"

"Yes, but you must be scared, you must be terribly frightened. I mean, that's the only logical thing I can think of for what you did the other day. You are acting out of biological impulses. I read somewhere that-"

This was it, the perfect moment, her soft cherry red lips perking up as she began to explain something I had no interest in. I just mulled through, put my lips over hers and kissed. She moaned slightly in surprise and began to pull back but I grabbed her forward and deepened the kiss with all my heart. She let go, relaxing in my arms and we kissed and kissed in the morning, as the sun rose over the lake casting a wierd orange glow to the clouds and casting a happiness that filled me, rising from the belly and spreading all over my body. I rubbed my hands around Hermione's back as we kissed even more intensely than before. Perhaps her own fears started acting as well, her own insecurities and worries, and she kissed harder than ever. It was so passionate I was lost for a few moments in utter bliss and pleasure but suddenly she pulled back pushing me away.

"Hermione!" I called as she got up and turned away. "Wait!"

She started to run. I ran after her, thanking the heavens for the pepper up potion still in my system. Easily catching up to her I grabbed her by the shoulders. She yelped and said, "Harry, no!" I tripped over something on the ground and we both fell, crashing into each other's arms, laying there on the banks of the lake, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Something happened. A spark of lightning ignited in her eyes and I knew something similar happened to me. This time our kiss was tender, less sure, more fickle. We were simply experimenting as young folk were bound to, and in this experiment, in this haze of pleasure, I completely forgot about the tournemment, about the death eaters at the world cup, about all the problems in the world, and I used her, I used my best friend as a tool to help me forget this, as a drug.

It was the beginning of an exciting teenage romance. When we left the lake, hand in hand, talking softly yet meaningfully, talking from the heart, not from the head, it seemed as if I were in heaven at last. My best friend no more, but now my girl friend instead.

At that moment I loved her, utterly and totally. I had not known much love in my life, the Dursleys never showered their affection to me but here I was, utterly in love wth a girl I knew everything about and I knew that it was the same with her. She loved me too. I could see it in the tender way she looked at me, the skirting glances as if this would turn out to be a dream or a joke. But it was no joke, we both realized.

When we came back to Hogwarts, hand still in hand, I turned to her and said, "Ron needs to know."

"No, we can't tell him, you know how he gets about-"

I shushed her by planting a light kiss on her lips. "We need to tell him, he's my best friend and he's your best friend too. We can't do this behind his back."

She sighed, and all her energy seemed to depart. "Okay, fine, we'll tell him. But later, okay? After dinner?"

I nodded and with that, it seemed the magical moment departed. She pulled her hand away from mine and fled to tower while I went to the kitchens to eat a scrumptious meal.

While eating all I could think about was Hermione, and the kisses we shared, and the love we beheld for each other. It was bound to end in disaster. All things in life end in disaster, in my experience, but I was so taken with her that I didn't want it to end. In a way I was glad for the tournament, because it gave me a chance to see and experience what I had only dreamt about before.

-----

I was deep in my training. It was early afternoon and I hadn't been to any of my classes that day. I was intensely studying from the book of a 1001 curses, just one after the other. Sweat dripped down my face and I was panting, out of breath as I perfected spell after spell of destructive curses in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons where I was sure nobody would find me.

But then as it turned out, my worst enemy - or rather my worst annoyance walked in the door with Daphne in his arms. Draco Malfoy, ever smug, ever sneering, glanced in my direction with utter distaste. I turned to him, too tired to play one of his word games of insulting each other and just waited for him to leave.

He didn't leave. "So what do we have here, Little Potty planning a funeral?"

I didn't say anything. His ears tinged pink after thirty seconds of intense silence. "It's not like you're going to win the tournament. At the best you'll get mauled by the dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Oh didn't you know?" I did know but I wanted to see what Draco knew. I wanted to get some clues, some information. Anything that I could file away, that I could use.

"Daphne, why the hell are you with this loser? You know I can wipe the floor with him in a duel."

Daphne, prettiest girl in slytherin, with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and a form to die for. If she played as a seeker she would have given me a run for my money. Instead Draco got picked over her, even though I heard she had more talent.

"Oh really, Potty, wipe the floor you say? Well why don't we test those brave words right now?" Draco demanded, confident in an easy victory. He probably got the training from his father or something. I needed a duelling partner, and Draco could count, why not. I can use him as a test, see if my skills were up to par. No hint of fear existed in me. If I could survive Voldemort and live the life I had led, surrounded by danger at all corners, a little duel with Draco shouldn't be of any trouble whatsoever.

"You know how to duel, Potty? First we bow." Draco said. Daphne stepped away, her eyes alit in amusement. I got the strangest idea, if I banged her, how much would it get in Draco's nerves? How much would it annoy him and insult him. It was the worst insult, to bang someone's girlfriend. And if I could do that to Draco, it would be worthy of my strongest patronus charm yet.

What about Hermione, a small part of me whispered.

Then the slytherin part, the little part of me that almost got me sorted into the house of snakes said, it doesn't matter if she doesn't know.

And the first step to banging Daphne? Wipe the floor with Draco.

"Okay, Draco, let's do this."

We bowed to each other, and wands out we circled each other. He started first with an opening, "Expelliarmus," which I easily batted aside. "Lojiar!" I snarled, letting loose a revolting bolt of red light that Draco barely dodged. It landed on a chair, and the chair burst into eeiree flames which Daphne hastily put out. Draco's eyes widened and he stepped back, no doubt slightly afraid of my new repertoire.

"It's a duel, Draco, you can't back out now, you little shit faced coward," I said.

Draco smirked, and suddenly he whipped his wand and said, "Husaty!" A brilliant blue streak of lightning shot out of his wand toward me. I ducked under it and felt it singe my hair slightly as it passed overhead, crashing into the wall and making a huge scorch mark. That would have burnt my face off.

"So we're getting nasty now, are we," I said.

The duel had begin. To the victor the spoils.

I couldn't wait to bang Daphne.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cheater

Chapter Four

I looked at Draco, and then at Daphne, and quickly surmised a way to get into her knickers. First I duel Draco, beat him to a pulp, and walk over to her as a victor and just take the shot. Sirius always said in our floo conversations that women love to be approached but hate to approach men themselves. Anyways, concentrating on the duel, I fired several low level easy to block spells as I thought up a good attack to finish Draco quickly.

Thinking up an attack in a duel consists of several steps. The first is where you are going, in what position you will be when you attack and with what set of spells you will attack with. For example, I thought I could get Draco obliterated by firing a jet of water at him and then a tiny bolt of electricity, but quickly discarded the plan because the water would electrify anything it came into contact with and I didn't want to hurt Daphne. At least, not in that way.

But thinking up good attacks were one thing, and actually fighting a real duel was another thing. I had to think quickly in order to defend myself against Draco's spells. "Seculoro!" He shouted, firing a tiny ball of black energy at me. I defended, "Protego," and the ball of black energy swarmed into my shield and was barely stopped. My shield broke, and I had to dodge the ball. It hit a desk and instantly vaporized it.

Wow, we are playing for keeps now, I thought as I summoned the knowledge I had studied to the forefront of my brain. Thinking quickly, I conjured a set of ropes and flung them at Draco. He dived to get out of the way. Perfect, I thought. He fell right into my trap. Where he landed, I placed a charm I had just learnt but not perfected. It turned the floor into a sandy marsh like thing that engulfed Draco's body.

Draco screamed in pain. My eyes widened. The charm was only supposed to capture Draco, not kill him. "It's crushing me! Potter, help." Draco shouted in desperation.

I sighed and put the counter curse on the swampy marsh. As soon as the marsh released Draco, he picked up his wand and fired a spell I didn't know but I was ready for it. I raised up a shield and ran up to him, swung a blow at his stomach with my fist, and pointing my wand straight in his face I snarled, "Stupefy!" He fell to the floor, unconscious, as the jet red light struck him.

I panted, exhausted from my little duel with him. Well it was good practice and I had to admit, the death eater training his father gave him did provide him with some skill. He was a good opponent and I think I learnt more from this duel than I had studying books all month. I ran over the duel in my mind and picked three things I learnt from it. In duels, you don't know what the opponent will do so you have to constantly be alert and on the move. Since Draco got surprised by my ropes, thinking it would bind him, he did not realize that I was pointing my wand in the direction of where he was diving. What he should have done was utter a simple cutting charm, which any third year can do. But in duels you can't think straight, you just follow your instincts.

The second thing the duel taught me was I shouldn't have underestimated my opponent. If the ball of black energy, whatever spell it was, would have touched me I would have been dead meat and what was worse, Draco would probably have gotten away with it too. Albus would have thought me missing, perhaps kidnapped due to whoever set me up in the Triwizard tournament.

And the third and final thing? Victory felt good. Daphne was looking at me, somewhat curious, somewhat intrigued, but not scared in the slightest. I was hoping for at least a tinge of fear, but she probably had training in dueling too. And what was worse, she was studying my every move, so if I dueled her now she would have the advantage.

I wondered if she would try to salvage Draco's honor by dueling me, or try to protect her house's reputation. That's what I would have done. But then, Daphne was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Perhaps she didn't care for honor, only power. I walked over to her until we were only arm's length away.

"What did you think Daphne? Is Draco still the hot shot you thought he was?" I said, walking a tiny step closer. My wand was in my hand, and her wand was in her hand as well. We were both ready for a fight but I for one was tired and didn't want to fight Daphne. Now to kiss those red lips would be entirely different and I would have loved to do that. However, I needed to wait for the right moment, preferably one in which she wouldn't curse my balls off.

"That was interesting, Harry," she cooed. It was slightly annoying as if she were treating me like a child. I hated that, and got intensely angry. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the wall, letting her wand slide to the floor. She tried to kick me in the groin but I was fast and cast the same rope spell I had used to fell Draco. Her legs got tied up and she fell to the floor. I looked at her as she reached for her wand and instantly my leg moved of its own accord, kicking the wooden stick away. I smirked.

To the victory goes the spoils.

I leaned down and kissed her and was surprised when she instantly responded, putting her arms around me and reacting in a way that was very much like Hermione except for a subtle difference. She had done this before, whereas Hermione was pure, virgin pure.

She kissed gently, teasingly, and let her teeth slide down my bottom lip in a way that was delightfully surprising and not unwelcome. I moved closer, lying beside her, and let my tongue slide in her mouth when suddenly from the corner of my eye I noticed her wand twitching, slightly. I got up quickly before she had wandlessly summoned her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried. I defended with a hastily raised protego shield, which bought her time to untie the ropes with a slicing charm. Damn, another duel. "Stupefy," I said, letting the jet of red light hit her pinkish purple shield.

She circled around me, a predatory smile on her face. "Really, Harry, you think I'm your type?"

"I got a kiss out of you, didn't I?" I said in a joking manner, and was pleased to see her face turn red in furious embarrassment.

"There's something you have to know about Slytherins, Harry, we do what we must."

"Yeah, if I offered you a thousand galleons will you sleep with me?" I asked, randomly saying whatever was on my mind in order to avert the upcoming duel.

She stopped in her tracks, and then slowly, extremely slowly, she licked her lips and said,  
"Alright, you have a deal. You win the tournament and give me the prize money and I'll sleep with you."

I gaped as she pocketed her wand in the waistline of her skirt and made for the door. I was in her way. I stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and said, "You have to help me train though. If you want the thousand galleons, I have to win, and so you have to help me."

She nodded, thinking it over. "Alright, I know quite a few spells that I can teach you and we can spar so you can improve your dueling form. Draco's pathetic at dueling, and you're not much better."

"And how about some advanced payment," I said, leering at her. She raised an eyebrow.

I leaned in for the kiss and felt a resounding smack on my face as she slapped me. I turned and watched her walk out the door, my eyes lingering on her swaying hips and my mind imagining her seductive lips kissing me.

Sighing, all the energy drained out of me despite the entertaining Daphne scenario, I walked to the common room and sat on the couch, deep in thought, letting my thoughts float randomly as I tried to think about who would put me in the tournament.

It was obviously Voldemort. I knew that at once, or perhaps one of his death eaters out for revenge. No student could have put me in; they didn't have the knowledge or skill to bypass Dumbledore's protection. As Moody always says, "Constant Vigilance!" And with those words in mind, I drifted off to sleep, facing the fire.

Someone woke me up, shaking my shoulder. I opened my bleary sticky eyes and glanced at her. It was Hermione. She hissed, "Where have you been all day? You haven't attended any classes and-"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me, kissing her, letting her lips and mine meet in an ecstatic union of woman and man, letting her scent run through my nose and fill my mind with euphoria. Everything was good when I was kissing Hermione. All my stress melted. I felt sort of guilty because of Ron. He always fancied Hermione I thought. But then again, to the victor goes the spoils, and I think I deserve a bit of happiness in my hectic life.

Don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I origianlly posted this chapter on DLP under the alias ancientdragon14 but I wrote it in a different tense, sorry. Don't worry the tense will shift back to first person from now on. Forgive this anamoly.

**_CHAPTER FIVE: THE SLYTHERIN AWAKENS _**

Harry's plan to get out of the triwizard tournament had failed.

It was a magically binding contract.

He knew someone was out to harm him and for that he would have to use every means necessary, every asset at his disposal.

He could do it with some careful planning and liberal amounts of cheating. But he balked at the idea. Gryffindors played fair, not foul.

Still, a voice whispered in his heart, to play fair is to only invite difficulty in your life. Why waste your time, Harry, why waste your life on this stupidity. Are you a little boy going along with everything your elders tell you? It is time for a rebellion.

It is time to fight back, Harry, said the mysterious voice in his mind.

It is time to give as good as you get. Are you going to let some death eater scum ruin your life.

Harry surprised himself by shouting out, "Hell no!" during breakfast in the Great Hall. Eyes turned to him and conversation dimmed.

He blushed red and walked away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Yes it was against the rules. But Harry was beyond rules. He was pissed off, angry at the world, angry at his life.

Why couldn't he spend just one year in peace?

Alas that was not meant to be. He had many enemies.

Now it was time to fight back.

He would get through the tournament, win the cup, and give the finger to the death eater who thought he could get him killed in the tasks. Harry Potter was a wizard, and he would not let some upstart little death eater (probably malfoy, his face came unbidden in the forefronts of his thoughts) get the best of him.

With a sigh, he took a deep lungful of breath, mounted his broom and flew up, higher and higher until Hogwarts was just a speck on the ground.

Harry was flying in the air past the lake, past the forest, deep into the clouds when a brilliant idea struck him, an epiphany of massive proportions. He needed help to win this tournament, obviously. He was only a fourth year and the other champions were skilled beyond his abilities so he needed to even the leveling a bit, and the only way he could do that was to enlist the help of trusted friends. So far he had been concerned about Hermione and Ron in a trivial schoolboy way but what if, what if he could actually use them?

The idea sent shivers up his spine. It was wrong, oh so wrong, but he just had to do it. He just had to get help from them even if it meant they might get in trouble some how because cheating was after all banned.

But the triwizard tournament was no joke. Sirius helped him with spells. But he didn't need spells.

He needed information. What was going to be the first task? What was going to happen? Sirius could help him prepare for the challenge and Daphne Greengrass too – the thought of her sent his belly falling into a pit of fiery anxiety and lust – but he still needed information.

And for that he needed spies. Who better to spy than his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny too?

Excellent, Harry thought. Plain excellent.

Harry flew down and changed after taking a luxuriously long shower, pondering over his new idea to get spies to help him.

But he needed to do something first, something crazy and stupid and reckless, a total Gryffindor move.

He needed an inside man. Students were okay as spies but their range of movement was limited. He needed the help of a professor, someone not too bright and someone he could trust.

Hagrid, it hit him like a boulder. The half giant had always been friendly to him and totally loyal to Dumbledore. Yes, he could use that loyalty.

He needed to talk to Hagrid right away. After he changed into his school robes he ran out of the Gryffindor locker room to Hagrid's hut.

He knocked on the door and waited, silently in the morning air. He breathed in deep and let it out, relaxing himself for the oncoming lies he would have to spout. The door opened.

Hagrid's beard was the first thing he saw. They made small talk and Harry said, "Listen, Hagrid, you are my friend aren't you?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of course I am, lad, why wouldn't I be?"

Harry gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks Hagrid, because I really need to talk to someone right now. I think I am having a nervous breakdown." That was not true, far from it, but Harry was a great liar. Living with the Dursleys had taught him that skill.

"Well come on in then, don't just stand out there," Hagrid said. "I'll put on a pot of tea, do you want some cakes?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hagrid."

As he waited for the tea, he started to pet Fang, Hagrid's big dog. Fang was friendly enough and Harry absorbed himself petting the dog's fur coat. It was silky and well cared for, not like Sirius's rugged dog form for an animagus.

He wondered if he could become an animagus. He needed to ask Sirius about it, because if he could transform into an animagus he would definitely cross the bridge of ability and knowledge that separated him from other champions. Yes, he had to do it. If his parents, school children like him, could do it, then why not the son of the great animagi of Hogwarts? Why not Harry Potter, Boy who Lived! He was feeling slightly arrogant and it reminded him of Malfoy. He squashed it down and hated himself for feeling like that.

Hagrid came in with a pot of tea, a large large pot, and two giant mugs.

He set them down and offered a plate of cakes and biscuits to Harry, and they looked expensive and fit for human consumption. Hagrid obviously sensed that something was up with Harry, something important.

As they sipped their tea in silence, Hagrid waited, knowing the young boy would need time to explain his problems.

Harry set the tea cup down and said with a sigh, "I don't know what to do. Some dark wizard entered me in the tournament and I think-"

He stopped. Gulped, and said with wide fear filled eyes, "I am going to die, Hagrid."

Hagrid shot up, alarmed. "Don't you say that, Harry. No son of Lilly and James will die, not on my watch!"

"Hagrid, please, just listen to what I have to say. This is obviously a plot by death eaters trying to get me killed. Just like in the world cup, you heard about that, right?"

Hagrid nodded. Harry leaned in and said in a whisper, "I was there, Hagrid."

Hagrid sat back, gulping as Harry continued. "A death eater STOLE my wand. My wand, why mine? It's obvious they are plotting something against me. Perhaps they put charms on it, curses on it, I don't know but I'll ask Dumbledore to examine it."

He had an alterior motive for that, one which involved getting Dumbledore to agree to give him private lessons.

"Yes, go to Dumbledore, he's a good man," Hagrid said, nodding his head. "He'll get you out of this mess Harry. You just need to stay calm and focused. You're really brave and I don't think you'll die."

Hagrid leaned in close and said in a whisper, an excited whisper, "You will win the tournament, Harry. I'm sure of it. Show them all that against the odds we Gryffindors can survive, and thrive under the hardest of difficulty."

With that he let out a sob, a giant sob, with tears rolling down his face. "Harry… I'm going to be sacked!" He wailed.

"Somehow Rita Skeeter knows about me being a half giant and all, and she said a student told her, and I don't know what to do. She blackmailed me into giving an interview about you, Harry."

Harry's eyes turned ice cold. "What did you do, Hagrid?" He snapped.

Hagrid cringed, "I'm sorry, but my job was on the line and I didn't say anything bad about you, I swear."

Harry groaned, "Hagrid I have enough problems already. You should have told me first. When did you give the interview?"

"Last night at Hogs Head," Hagrid said mournfully. "I'm sorry, Harry, it was a really prat move of me. I apologize."

"No."

"W-what?"

"Hagrid, you betrayed my trust. You acted like a dirty slytherin, putting your own gain in front of your friend, a friend who is in trouble, in a deathly situation. How could you do that, Hagrid!"

Hagrid started to cry. Harry thought it funny that a grown man – a half giant no less – was crying. But he hid it, just like he hid the fact that he was the one to tell Rita that Hagrid was a half giant when she had cornered him in that stupid weighing of the wands ceremony with Ollivander as judge.

But he only did it to get out of the interview, and he knew Hagrid wouldn't mess up too bad, hopefully. But he didn't have time to waste with interviews. He needed to be focused and he needed to study hard, so he could survive. It was a matter of life and death for Harry Potter.

Of course he didn't tell Hagrid that this was all his fault. He just thought about how he could use it to his advantage.

"Okay, it was a bad thing you did Hagrid, but we're still friends, right?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of course we are, Harry, I'd do anything for yer safety and all."

"Then find out what's in the first challenge," Harry said, coldly, confidently, as if he would not accept No for an answer.

"W-what do you mean?" Hagrid said, "It's cheating!"

"No, it's not," Harry snapped, "It's life and death. Someone entered me in the tournament to get me killed, and if I don't find out what the challenge is I won't be able to make out out unscathed. Do you want me in St. Mungos Hagrid?"

"But you can do it, you have the courage and the skill, I believe in you Harry," said Hagrid as he gulped down the rest of the tea in his mug, his hands tremouring from anxiety

"Don't you understand, Hagrid? I'm a fourth year student. You are Hogwarts groundskeeper and teacher of my favorite class. If you can't help me, I am screwed Hagrid. This is not about the tournament, it's about keeping your student, your friend, safe."

Harry took a sip of the tea, and glared at Hagrid, his green eyes as sharp as swords. "Will you help me?"

Hagrid stood stock still for a long time, perhaps a minute. Then all energy fell out of him and he slumped and said, "I'll help you, Harry. Of course I will."

"Good," Harry nodded, "Find me what's on the first task, okay?"

"I'll do it, Harry, even though I'm not happy about it. But your safety is the first concern, you shouldn't have been in the tournament in the first place."

"Exactly," Harry said, his heart pounding fast. Hagrid had agreed! He felt a smirk of triumph cross his face and couldn't hide it. Hagrid saw it and just kept his head down after that, as if slumped in defeat.

"Besides," Harry mentioned as he walked out, "You owe it to James and Lilly, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Hagrid said, confused.

"Without my mother's sacrifice, I wouldn't be hear. Without her, Voldemort would still be reigning terror on us all. You owe it to my parents who stood by the Light, who stood by justice and peace, to help their son come out of this death eater plot unscathed."

Hagrid nodded, eyes lit up in determination. "Of course, the death eaters are responsible. Who else would enter a fourth year student into the tournament. You can count on me. Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore for help too…"

"No, don't," Harry said, "I'm going to talk to him about it myself. Don't say anything about this. I care for you," he said, eyes softening. It was all an act and Harry was laughing menacingly on the inside. "I can't let you get sacked again, not after third year. No, Hagrid, you must do this in absolute secrecy. You can't tell anyone, for both our sakes. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal," Hagrid said and got up. Harry shook hands. "Thank you."

Harry smirked as he walked out the door.

Yes, he thought, he was cheating but he was meant to do this.

After all, hadn't the sorting hat said he was meant for Slytherin?


End file.
